


Daphne's Eyes

by orphan_account



Series: Mayla Fic Reqs [3]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25008652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A few small moments of Daphne admiring Maya and Lola's relationship, admiring her own relationship with Baile and her dad as well.
Relationships: Basile Savary/Daphné Lecomte, Maya Etienne/Lola Lecomte
Series: Mayla Fic Reqs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794535
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	Daphne's Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> @uselesslesbiansworld asked: Hey! It would be awesome to see some Mayla being soft trough Daphné's eyes,how happy she would be that her little sister found love and support.  
> two other anons recommended a fic about Thierry meeting Maya, so I decided to kill two birds with one stone, hopefully that is okay!

Daphne knew about Lola, that she would go out and sleep around. It was the only way Daphne could know that she was saved, she had a bed to sleep on at the end of the night. It was always a sucky feeling, and she wanted that feeling to disappear.

Eventually, it did, and that's when Daphne knew Lola had found someone. Found someone that made Lola want to change herself because of it. The more and more they got close with each other, the less Daphne had to be someone else on the internet. That the person Daphne was to Lola, is who she is now, someone Lola can rely on and talk to.

*

Daphne and Basile had both told the two girls they'd be visiting their flat today. But when they didn't answer and Daphne was getting tired of holding the ingredients, Basile took the pin from her hair and used it to pick at the door's lock. 

Basile made a victory noise but Daphne only glared at the illegal habits that he made to look so innocent. When they got into the apartment, Daphne gave Basile the bag of vegetables and other items. Her shoulders were strained from just holding them.

Daphne slowly went down the door's hallway and peeked into the living room. She lowered her eyebrows, confused. The kitchen was also empty. "Daphne, I'm not sure I can-"

"Shhh, Basile!" Daphne scolded in a whispered hush. She didn't like the idea of an empty flat when the girls knew they were coming over.

She licked her lips and closed the distance to the bedroom door. Daphne turned the knob as quietly as possible and snuck her head into the room after making space between the door.

Her heart squeezed at the sight. It was happiness, light, and joy all wrapped into one scene right in front of her.

Maya laying on her back with her legs slightly bent up and Lola's entire body wrapped like a death grip around Maya. One of Maya's hands at Lola's head, the other at Lola's waist in a comfortable position. The light illuminating their bodies, safe and comfortable with each other, angels practically watching over them. Daphne let the door open more by itself and leaned her body against the frame of the room. When a loud clank came from outside the room and a "sorry", Maya's eyes opened slowly and adjusted to the light.

"Sorry, you guys can go back to sleeping, I-" Daphne whispered, but Maya must have not noticed her yet, because she was smiling brightly down at the girl in her arms. The hand on Lola's head was no brushing through her hair and Lola was practically purring from the touch. Maya's eyes forced themselves to pull away when another noise was made from Basile. Daphne knew already that she was going to have to scold his ear off for ruining Maya and Lola's moment.

"Lola, I think we slept for too long," she said gently and Lola hummed but didn't budge on moving. "Your sister is here, banane."

Lola groans and sits up, Daphne felt bad and knew she would have tackled Lola if she ever disrupted such a sweet time. "I thought that was in my dream," Lola yawned out and turned her head to Daphne with a forced smile.

Her eyes were so full of life and her hair lighter than how it was before, greasy and dark. "How was your sleep, Mayla?" Basile asked the two and Maya laughed at the nickname for them. Daphne glanced over to Basile, enjoying that he was just as infatuated with the two's love.

"Would've liked it to last longer."

Daphne silently agreed.

*

The next time something happens that Daphne has been entranced by is the domestic lifestyle Maya and Lola shared together. It's another day of Basile wanting to cook at their house, this time they were awake. 

Basile realized that they forgot a couple of ingredients for today's meal and had left the girls for the time being. Daphne volunteered to cut the onion. Lola awkwardly took a knife as well, not sure what she was supposed to do with it.

Daphne was about to say something, but then Maya came from behind her and navigated her to a ball of lettuce. Lola laughed gently as she was a puppet to Maya's hands. Daphne smiled softly, stopping her actions to observe their antics. Maya got Lola to put the knife back down swiftly.

Maya swooshed their two bodies together to the sink and rinsed. Taking off the first layer of the lettuce. "It's like a shell, protects the softer and more delicious part," Maya quietly said but loud enough for Daphne to eavesdrop. Lola rolled her eyes and leaned her back against Maya's chest as they took off the "protective shell" together.

Daphne set her knife down completely to watch how her sister was wrapped up with the love of her life in their own little world.

"How will the lettuce protect itself now?" Lola asked after the silence. They had now got a cutting board out and Maya still had herself behind Lola. She was holding Lola's hand, Lola's hand holding the knife. Maya rested her chin down on Lola's shoulder in thought.

"She doesn't need it."

"She?"

"Yes, she.  _ She  _ realized people like her delicious parts. They practically absorb her energy," Maya teased and gave a kiss to Lola's neck. Daphne smiled to herself, only to flinch when somebody else's arms were wrapped around her. 

"I got the ingredients!" Basile shouted into her ear, not at all as subtle as Mayla's. Daphne rolled her eyes but turned her head to give him a kiss on the cheek. Basile is the sweetest vegetable out there.

"Carrot."

Basile looked caught off guard at first but adjusted to the word and snuggled closely as he watched her try and cut the onions.

*

Daphne took a deep breath when she was walking with her dad. Thierry had a hand wrapped around her as they strolled down the sidewalk. They were talking slowly about the days going by so fast until they weren't.

Thierry stopped their pace and Daphne looked a bit confused. She followed his gaze only to find Maya and Lola on a bench in front of them.

Lola sitting normally, but Maya had her head laid on her lap, her arms wrapped around Lola's waist as she sang loudly of a french lullaby. Lola was laughing and trying to quiet her down, "Strangers will think we're drunk or crazy!"

Maya untangled herself from Lola and shook her head with a wide goofy smile. "Aren't we? I am crazy in love with you and you're drunk on that love," Maya said and placed a kiss on Lola's lips, it was more her teeth, but that wasn't important.

Daphne glanced over to her dad. Thierry knew about Maya, knew about Lola's sexuality, but when Lola moved in with Maya, he was told they were friends. Daphne brushed the back of his shoulder and walked forward to the couple, dying inside that she had to interrupt. 

"Lola, fancy seeing you two here," Daphne greeted with a smile. Lola looked confused and pushed Maya away slightly. Her eyes wandered around, instantly spotting Thierry a few steps away from them.

Maya was the first to get up from the bench. "Mr. Lecomte," Maya stated more than greeted.

"Maya," Thierry said shyly. Daphne wanted to laugh at her father's timid actions when he closed the distance to them.

"Dad, I didn't mean to- I didn't know the right time to tell you," Lola was starting to ramble as she got up from her spot. Maya laughed quietly, not sure how to explain it either.

Daphne smiled at their disaster interactions. She could tell their minds were turning at the same time and trying to find a solution together without saying a word to each other. Then their words stopped and they both looked at Daphne. Oh, they really were finding a solution.

"They're together!" Daphne exclaimed with jazz hands. "When they moved in together, Lola was being considerate and knew you were having your own problems. Of course, she doesn't think her relationship with Maya is a problem, but she wanted you to be focused. Days and days went by, I could see they were getting stressed on when they could tell you. It was sweet to watch them tiptoe around you on the topic," Daphne explained with a laugh at the end to keep it light-hearted.

The entire time Thierry listened and looked understanding. "Okay, I wish you could have told me sooner about this debacle, but thank you for finally telling me," Thierry finally spoke and opened his arms for Lola. She accepted it without hesitation which caught the others by surprise.

Daphne took a deep breath. She blinked and Maya's hand was being squeezed tightly by Lola's hand from behind her back. Maya was Lola's safety and Daphne wouldn't have it any other way. That's when she squealed and wrapped her arms around all three of them, getting them into one big huddle.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Feedback and comments appreciated!


End file.
